Battle of Hawaii
|forces1 = United States Armed Forces *United States Army **Delta Force **U.S. Army Rangers **Green Berets *United States Marine Corps **Marine Raider Regiment **United States Marine Corps Force Reconnaissance **31st Marine Expeditionary Unit *United States Navy **U.S. Third Fleet **U.S. Navy SEALs **Joint Special Operations Command *United States Air Force Law Enforcement of the United States *Honolulu Police Department Sentinel Task Force *Sentinel operatives |forces2 = Sigma's Maverick Armed Forces *Sigma's Maverick Army *Sigma's Maverick Navy *Sigma's Maverick Air Force |casual1 = Thousands of Army personnel and civilians. *Light naval warship losses *Heavy losses in armor and aircraft. |casual2 = Dozens of Naval warships destroyed. *Thousands of army personnel *Heavy losses in armor and aircraft *Moderate military equipment *Most of the invasion force destroyed }}The Battle of Hawaii was the first major land, sea and air engagement of the Maverick Wars. Sigma's Mavericks struck with a force of six Maverick naval fleet carriers and an invasion force of two Maverick Infantry divisions. However the Maverick force was later defeated by the joint military operation between the United States Armed Forces, Maverick Hunters and Sentinel Task Force. Background After the Battle of San Francisco, President Xander Bradley placed a series of embargoes on Sigma's Mavericks. Sigma's Mavericks were faced with the option of either withdrawing from San Francisco and Hawaii and losing face or seizing and securing new sources of raw materials in the resource-rich colonies of South East Asia; primarily the East Indies. In order to protect their move into South East Asia, Sigma's Maverick Admiral devised a plan to strike the U.S. Pacific Fleet, then based in Pearl Harbor, and almost cripple the United States until the Maverick Hunters managed to foils Sigma's Maverick plan and saved Pearl Harbor, thus the American and Sentinel forces coming to the aid of the Maverick Hunters. During the planning phase of this operation, in March 1941, Sigma's Maverick Commander suggested the bold plan of following up the attack on Pearl Harbor with an amphibious invasion of the islands, to prevent any further US strikes against the operations south. The plan was audacious, but Admiral Yamamoto approved it, and forced the Army, though unwillingly to agree as well. General Yamashita's 25th Army was chosen for the task, although only the 5th and 18th Infantry Divisions where to take part in the upcoming invasion. The stage was then set for the greatest gamble in history. Hawaiian Campaign While the fleet battle raged, the Invasion of Hawaii was launched at Waimea Bay. Strong air cover allowed Sigma's Mavericks to land, and also allowed them to quickly push off the beach. Despite having some aircraft available to contest the beach head, the overwhelming air superiority of Sigma's Mavericks forced the Americans to withdraw. Not pausing to regroup, Sigma's Maverick Forces pushed on until the Maverick Hunters repelled them. The 41st Tank Company sent its tanks into action in an attempt to stop the Sigma's Maverick Forces with the help of the Sentinel Task Force, but although Sigma's Maverick tanks weren't a match, they concentrated theirs in strength at their thrusts, while the US spread theirs out over the whole front. Battle of Honololu broke through, but the Maverick Hunters repelled them which allowed the U.S. Armed Forces gained the upper hand. The U.S. and Sentinel Task Force quickly discovered that although they could stop the Sigma's Maverick Forces assault in one position, Sigma's Maverick troops would simply flow around the strong point and flank them. It was during these attacks, that US soldiers discovered the horrific nature of Sigma's Maverick Forces, as they found the remains of US soldiers who had surrendered. Time after time, the US was forced to withdraw. Losing Haleiwa air field, giving Sigma's Maverick Navy an air field only to be destroyed by the USS Barack Obama. The U.S. then setting the defensive positions along the Kolekole Pass, but later suscceed to reinforce the Waianae Mountains. Sigma's Maverick Forces moved fast, sending an entire division through the ranges and into the rear of the U.S. Army, but the Maverick Hunters and Sentinel Task Force destroys all of the Maverick forces, forcing them to retreat, thus defending Schofield Barracks and Wahiawa from Sigma's Maverick Invasion force just before Christmas. As February 2094 began, the U.S. Army was having difficulty trying to form a defensive line like the one they had at the Kolekole Pass. The U.S. Army employed Maverick Hunters who tried to trick Sigma's Maverick soldiers and even taunt them, but moral among the IJA was high. They charged time and time again, spear heading their attacks with tanks or air craft support. As the U.S. Army and Sentinel Task Force continued to withdraw, Honolulu came under air attack. Sigma's Maverick pilots were ordered to attack the white districts only in order to gain support from the locals, but this didn't work due to the Sentinel V-23 Razorback VTOLs and V-22 Ospreys, and some of the non white districts, including Sigma's Maverick Forces, were bombed. Desperate to stop Sigma's Maverick Forces, the U.S. Army and Hawaiian National Guard started padding out their ranks with Navy men, who's results were usually poor, but many were quick to adapt. As the U.S. Army and Hawaiian National Guard continued to repel the Maverick forces, many Sigma's Maverick soldiers started retreating on their own, rather than waiting for the order much to the fury of their officers. The Sigma's Mavericks continued their advance, reaching Pearl City. In order to capture the city, Sigma's Maverick dive bombers destroyed the massive guns protecting Pearl Harbor, but some of the battleships that were not fully sunk added some fire power to the defense of the city, forcing Sigma's Mavericks to destroy them too. Here, Sigma's Maverick Forces suffered their first major set back. The Americans mounted a decent defense of the city, stopping Sigma's Maverick Forces cold, and then withdrawing, in order to prevent Sigma's Maverick troops from slipping in behind them. This tactic chewed up Sigma's Mavericks soldiers greatly. Elsewhere, Sigma's Mavericks kept out flanking the Americans, forcing them back until the Sentinel Task Force launching a counterattack by destroying the Maverick squadrons with the V-22 Razorback VTOL airstrike. As Sigma's Mavericks suffered heavy casualities while reaching the city, they found themselves dangerously low on ammunition and supplies. Their forces had been depleted by the rapid advances and withdrawing defense of the enemy. But unknown to Sigma, American morale had collapsed. As Sigma's Maverick Forces was preparing for a move against Honolulu only to be repelled by the Hawaiian National Guard and Sentinel Task Force operatives, the High Command of Hawaii agreed that they would be able to hold Honolulu against Sigma's Maverick attack and thought it best in order to spare the inhabitants and Hawaii itself. The commanders of both sides meet in the Iolani Palace. Sigma's Maverick General led the delegation, while the U.S. side was led by Admiral Husband Kimmel, General Walter Short, and Governor Joseph Poindexter. Despite the U.S. military and Sentinel operatives trying to win favorable terms, they had no choice but to sign and leave themselves at the mercy of Sigma's Mavericks whom they knew had not signed the Geneva Convention. The signing was filmed for prosperity, but the Sentinel operatives broke the delegation and kills the Maverick General, forcing the Mavericks to retreat from the Hawaiian Islands. This marked the turning tide of the Maverick Wars. Aftermath After death of the Maverick General, all Sigma's Maverick forces across the islands were forced to retreat from Hawaii. The U.S. Armed Forces, Sentinel Task Force and Maverick Hunters were ecstatic at their victory over Sigma's Maverick Armed Forces. They'd gambled greatly and won. Having won the battle of Hawaii had pushed the Mavericks out of Hawaii Islands, while the American and NATO coalition were now launching the strike at Sigma's Maverick Forces while their own home islands were thoroughly protected. Gallery Schofield-Barracks-army-soldiers-2014-photo-USArmy-Staff-Sgt-Taresha-Hill-Wikimedia.jpg a0b71b2668d803f3bab3ec5652438d77.jpg HMMWV_BRDM_OPFOR.jpg USMCMarksmanshp.jpg Usmc 0.jpg DM-SD-06-03033 USMC infantryman at FOB Rhino.jpg US Marines firing M4s in Helmand province Afghanistan.jpg Marines Boarding Helicopters Operation Khanjar.jpg US Marines boarding CH-53 Super Stallion at FOB Dwyer, Afghanistan.jpg 20110127_kualoa1.jpg web1_3239981-fcedba67d95b401f883d0ec27f0701bb.jpg 2nd Battalion 1st Marines Firefight in Fallujah 2004.jpg 5384106.jpg 1000w_q95.jpg Riverine Squadron 2 Iraq 2007.jpg V-22-osprey-1800.jpg Hh-60h 011215-n-8421m-010.jpg 31st-meu-17-2.jpg US Aust UK warships Dec 02.jpg USS blueridge.jpg US Navy 031130-N-6278K-001 USS George Washington (CVN 73) sails off the coast of Florida.jpg USS Boxer transits the east sea during Exercise Ssang Yong 2016. (25645435215).jpg USS Green Bay (LPD 20) and the Japan ship JS Kunisaki (LST 4003) sail in formation during a training exercise. (48036785657).jpg US Navy 050619-N-8146B-004 The amphibious assault ship USS Boxer (LHD 4) prepares to launch Australian S70A-9 Black Hawk helicopters during flight operations.jpg HML+Main.jpg USMC Venom and Viper Yangthze Campaign.jpg USMC Venom and Viper10.jpg 31st-meu-force-recon-platoon.jpg 31st-meu-force-reconnaissance.jpg Maritime-raid-force-31st-meu.jpg 31st MEU Yangthze Campaign.jpg 31st MEU Soldier in China.jpg 31st MEU in the U.S. Navy Fleet.jpg Binkusmc1 l 11657.jpg Usmc-desert-marpat-cup-addon-version-10-1 4.jpg Usmc-desert-marpat-cup-addon-version-10-2 4.jpg USMC Battalion.jpg USMC Force Recon in San Diego.jpg 13th MEU disembarking Bright Star 2005.jpg MEU SAMR 2.jpg U.S. Marines with the 26th MEU training in AFRICOM.jpg Force Recon Marines with 26th MEU conduct amphibious insertion operations.jpg 030323-M-3692W-014 Sgt. Jeff Seabaugh, a squad leader with the 15th Marine Expeditionary Unit (Special Operations Capable) (15th MEU (SOC)), moves his Marines to their objective during a mission in the Iraq War.jpg 1st platoon, Alpha Company, 1st Battalion, 9th Marine Regiment, 24th MEU, Djibouti, 2010.jpg Ussocom75thranger-navysealsdevgru-sfdeltaforce-v14-1 4.jpg Sealmulti 4.jpg Sealdes 4.jpg Navy-Seals.jpg Sealpcu 4.jpg Sealacu 4.jpg Pararescue.training exercise.jpg HH-60 Pave Hawk.jpg Rappel from helicopter.jpg US Marine Corps photo 180407-M-OP674-190 BLT 1／1 Marines work alongside JGSDF during Japanese Amphibious Rapid Deployment Brigade’s unit-activation ceremony.jpg United States Navy SEALs 066.jpg United States Navy SEALs 018.jpg United States Navy SEALs 019.jpg United States Navy SEALs 011.jpg United States Navy SEALs 121.jpg 1166788459 preview 75th-rangers-hr.jpg Category:2090s conflicts Category:Maverick Wars Category:Battles involving the United States Category:Military history in Hawaii Category:Military operations involving the United States Category:Fictional battles